


Aca-believe it

by Karowki



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karowki/pseuds/Karowki
Summary: An Aubrey-centric story which will eventually be Mitchsen, it just has some bumps along the way. From PP1 onwards.





	1. Prologue

There is a brief moment of silence and then thunderous applause as a wave of sound hits the stage. It was done. All of the nerves, all of the hours spent perfecting every song and every routine. You want to laugh and cry all at the same time as you feel the tension leave your body for what feels like the first time in months. 

You turn your head grinning wildly, golden curls flying and meet Beca’s eyes. She moves to hug you and for a split second you’re frozen, but then you sling your arm around her neck and hug her back. Tonight, this is all that matters. The Bellas. Even if you don’t quite believe it, you push anything else to the back of your mind and rush off the stage with the rest of the girls. 

You watch as Beca enthusiastically embraces Jesse, your eyes hardening. He hugs her tightly and then suddenly she is spun round and Chloe is there. Chloe. Your best friend. The one you share and talk about everything with. Well. Almost everything. You can’t look away as Chloe’s hand moves to Beca’s jaw whilst Beca’s arms circle Chloe’s waist, eyes only on each other. They break apart, Chloe is grinning and Beca is looking dazed and smiley and you feel your heart break a little bit more.


	2. The road to Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's last year at Barden.

Going into her senior year, Aubrey Posen had everything figured out. The evil that was Alice Moore had graduated and now it was up to her and Chloe to lead the Bella’s to victory at the ICCAs. She was going to graduate with honours and head to grad school with her head held high leaving a glorious legacy behind her. 

~

‘Aca-scuse me?!’ 

Aubrey cringed inside at the words as she said them, she never thought that the Bella’s would become the obsession that it had developed into. But something about this girl had put her on edge. They’d had no success at the activities fair this year, sidelong glances and snide comments had come from all corners as Chloe tried to stay upbeat and full of sunshine. A rebel girl with attitude was something that Aubrey could well do without. 

She watched as Chloe spoke to her, trying to convince her that the Bellas were something to be proud of joining. The sisterhood, the talent and that feeling when you nail a number and have a soaring buzz of adrenalin as the audience cheer for you. Eventually the girl walked off and Aubrey’s eyes followed her through the crowds as Chloe babbled on at another girl who had cautiously approached their stall. 

~

Auditions came and Aubrey watched again as the girl, Beca, came hesitantly onto the stage and sang for the. She had heard the story of Chloe ambushing Beca in the shower with a certain level of amusement at her best-friends antics. Her voice was clear and pure and although the song wasn’t challenging the percussion accompaniment that she managed made it clear that she would be able to keep up with at least some choreo during the songs. Maybe she wasn’t a total loss. Just someone to keep an eye on.

Aubrey shuffled her papers as Beca left the stage, trying to avoid watching her walk away. Something about her, something in her eyes had captured Aubrey’s attention, and Aubrey didn’t like it.

~

Hood night. Aubrey and Chloe had completed the first of many hurdles for their senior year and had a full complement of Bellas to start working towards Regionals.

She watched Chloe, who had been drinking steadily during the afternoon, flirt with Beca who seemed to brush it off. Aubrey turned abruptly and went to get her own drink, she didn’t need to see Chloe hook up with another freshman. Especially one who Aubrey couldn’t stop her eyes from following whenever they were in the same room.

Aubrey had had crushes before. She’d had girlfriends before although only in the very loosest sense as none had ever lasted very long. But this, the way her eyes were drawn to the younger girl and how the idea of Chloe hooking up with her was simply unsettling. Aubrey had never had this feeling before. Rehearsals were going to be tricky.

~

The next few months saw Beca and Chloe start to dance around each other in the road up to Regionals and beyond. There were long looks, weighted comments and a level of casual physical contact from Chloe that even surprised Aubrey and she had known Chloe since her first freshman days at Barden. Chloe touched everyone, she was free with hugs and was known to snuggle both extensively and indiscriminately during late night moviethons. But this was different. She seemed to go out of her way to touch Beca, a hand on her shoulder

Aubrey drove the Bellas harder than Alice ever had and ruthlessly quashed any suggestion from Beca on improving the set. She knew that she should take a moment listen to her, but the thought of spending one on one time with Beca wasn’t something that the blonde could handle dealing with. The set was fine, it was great. It had taken them to the finals before and it would do the same this year. They just needed to focus and everything would be fine.

~

Regionals. They didn’t beat the trebles but they had made it to the semi-finals and they could work with that. The breaking glass and chaos that followed swept Aubrey away as she tried to make sure that the Bellas were ok. Chloe followed her and she spotted Amy running at full tilt away from the foyer. Aubrey watched Beca stand there alone as the throng disappeared from around her and the last glimpse of her face was sad but determined.

Aubrey quickly dialled Beca’s dad’s office and after briefly speaking to him grabbed Jesse from the group of Trebles heading to their bus and shoved him back towards the main entrance with a growled ‘make sure she’s ok’.

Back at Beca’s room later in the evening, her worry for the smaller girl made Aubrey lash out and again prevent any changes to her planned set. They would win the way they were supposed to. She ignored the hurt in Beca’s eyes and ushered the girls out. When she held the door open for Chloe, she looked back at Beca and shook her head.

‘I’m just going to hang out here for a bit, make sure Shawshank’s ok.’ Chloe said with a grin and Aubrey closed the door sharply behind her. She leant against it for a moment before the sounds of laughter from inside drove her away and back to her apartment.

It wasn’t long before Chloe showed up, with suspiciously un-smudged makeup. The two of them had shared a room in their freshman year and had moved into a small apartment close to campus together when it had become clear that staying in the Bella house wasn’t an option if you were number one and two on Alice’s shit list. Aubrey looked up as Chloe opened the front door, but other than raising an eyebrow said nothing.

‘What?!’ Chloe said defensively. ‘I know you don’t like her, Bree, but could you at least try and be nice? For me?’

‘This is a thing then?’ 

Chloe paused for a moment, before her face was filled with a soft smile. 

‘I think so. Maybe. It could be, you know?’

~

Semi-final day. Aubrey had done a reasonable job of ignoring whatever it was the Chloe and Beca had become. Thankfully they’d kept things low key around her, nothing but a lot of lingering glances and laughter at shared jokes and seemingly innocuous words. 

Chloe hadn’t spoken about Beca since that first evening, and if she was spending time with the other woman then she was doing a good job of keeping it low-key around Aubrey. Whatever the reason, it had helped Bree keep her cool and try and stay focused on the set and perfecting everything. Beca had tried a few more times to convince her to change the song list with gentle encouragement from Chloe but Aubrey had stayed firm in her resolve that the set would remain unchanged. 

~

They lost. Well, they didn’t do enough to get through to the finals, which was as good as losing as far as Aubrey was concerned. She flipped out at Beca, angry and both the younger girl as well as herself. She knew she should have listened but just couldn’t face it, couldn’t force herself to. As she stood and said the words that drove Beca away her mind raged at her. Watching as she walked away Aubrey couldn’t find any words to fix what had broken so suddenly. 

~

Finals. 

The aca-gods smiled down and fighting down her insecurities Aubrey managed to face Beca and ask her to help them. They could do this.


End file.
